Polybius
by Seras91
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot zu den Abenteuern meiner Seras in der Global Occult Coalition


"Eine Arcademaschine ? Deswegen schickt man uns los ? Sollen die doch einfach einen Möbelwagen schicken." die Stimme des Mannes schwankte zwischen Unglauben und Belustigung. Seras konnte ihn ziemlich gut verstehen, schlieslich waren sie als Strike Team eher auf handfeste Gefahren spezialisiert.  
Dennoch hatte sie nicht gezögert als der Befehl reinkam, es war eine recht überhastete Mission. Nur sie und Jameson, beide kamen sie aus verschiedenen Teams und waren letzendlich nur durch Zufall in derselben Stadt gewesen.  
"Ganz ruhig Jay...wir sind nur die Vorhut. Ein weiteres Team ist schon auf den Weg, wir sollen einfach nur dafür sorgen das so früh wie möglich Agenten vor Ort sind nicht das das Ding Beine bekommt." Sie saßen in einen unaufälligen Lieferwagen, der Fahrer gehörte zwar auch zur GOC aber war letzendlich nur ein Helfer. Während sie die letzten Riemen ihrer Ausrüstung festzog las sie sich nochmals die Dokumente durch die ihnen geschickt wurden bevor sie von den Tablet aufblickte.  
"Polybius heist das Ding, war lange Zeit ein Urban Myth: Eine Spielmaschine die die Kids angeblich schläfrig gemacht hat, hypnotisiert. Ein paar sollen verschwunden sein, es gab ein paar Morde die damit in Verbindung gebracht wurden aber nichtmal die GOC weis besonders viel. Damals war die Überwachung noch Lückenhafter. Vermutung bisher: Ein Artefakt das eine mentale Verseuchung, vermutlich auf Akustisch-Optischen Weg auslöst, mit unbekannten Ziel."  
Für einen Moment schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie darüber nachdachte. Wenn es das Ding wirklich gab...warum war es jetzt wieder aufgetaucht ? Angehängt an die Files waren Auszüge und Screenshots von einen Video das sie abgefangen hatten bevor es sich im Netz verbreiten konnte. Eine alte, dunkle Arcadehalle, flackerndes Taschenlampenlicht und am Ende das fahle Leuchten der Spielmaschine auf die der Besitzer des Handys zuging bevor der Stream abbrach. Bisher hatten sie weder das Handy noch seinen Besitzer aufspüren können.

Letzendlich legte sie das Pad zurseite und sah Johnson wieder an. "Wir gehen rein, sichern die Halle und machen weiter nichts. Wir fassen das Teil nicht an...wir gehen gerademal soweit ran wie es absolut nötig ist und wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich es nichtmal ansehen wenn ich nicht muss okay ?"  
Johnson selbst nickte nur, fuhr wie sie nochmal über die Ausrüstung die sie trugen: eine leichte Panzerung eingewoben in die schwarze Feldkleidung und darüber eine Einsatzweste in deren Taschen sich das Material für ihre Einsätze und weitere Magazine befanden. Beide trugen ein Gewehr, er eine Schrotflinte und sie ein kompaktes Sturmgewehr, und dazu eine Pistole als Backup wie noch eine Klingenwaffe. Die letzte Amtshandlung war die Brille aufzusetzen: Schutzbrille, Kommunikation, HUD, Nachtsicht und VERITAS System. Die schlanke Brille vereinte alles in einen kleinen Gehäuse und brachte den Einsatzkräften normalerweise einen deutlichen Informationsvorteil.

Als der Lieferwagen abbremste war es draußen bereits dunkel, der Heli mit den größeren Einsatzteam würde noch ungefähr 20 Minuten brauchen aber diese könnten teilweise darüber entscheiden ob sie das Objekt sichern konnten oder nicht. Durch die Seitentür schlüpften die beiden aus den Lieferwagen hinaus und standen auch schon vor der Ladenfront der alten Halle. Früher mal hatten hier Neonlichter alles beleuchtet...nun konnte man nichtmal mehr etwas durch die Fenster sehen so dreckig und beklebt waren sie. Die Eingangstür war einmal verschlossen gewesen, die dicke Kette lag noch am Boden, aber seit Jahren hatte sich niemand für das Gebäude interessiert und bald sollte es abgerissen werden um Platz für den wachsenden Industriepark zu schaffen.

Ein prüfender Blick nach links und rechts bestätigte sie ihnen das sie allein waren, Absprachen mussten sie keine treffen. Seras trat seitlich an die Tür und griff nach den Griff während Johnson seine Schrotflinte in den Anschlag brachte. Ihre VERITAS Optiken, Vital Energy Radiation Imaging Tactical Awareness System, zeigten ihnen zwar keinerlei Lebensformen in den Gebäude aber es gab schlieslich auch Wesen die keine Vitale Energie mehr hatten oder sich davor Tarnen konnten.  
Wenn allerdings etwas hinter der Tür lauerte wäre das erste was ihn entgegenkommen würde eine Ladung Postenschrot vom Kaliber 12 aus Silber, was für die meisten Wesen damit mindestens unangenehm werden würde.  
Doch als sie die Tür aufriss und direkt hinter Johnson durch die Öffnung glitt sahen beide das sie hier wohl nicht kämpfen mussten. Die Halle war dunkel, fast finster, und Reihe um Reihe zogen sich die uralten und Staubbedeckten Arcades. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder das sie immernoch hier standen: Pac-Man, Space Invaders und andere Meilensteine der Videospiele standen hier auf den uralten, verfallenen Teppich auf den so mancher unidentifizierbarer Fleck klebte.  
Die Reihen der Maschinen verloren sich in der Dunkelheit aber keiner von beiden schaltete die Leistungsstarken Lampen an ihren Waffen an, sie mussten nur in Richtung des richtigen Symbols in ihren HUD blinzeln und die Nachtsichtsysteme vertrieben die Dunkelheit durch ein klares schwarz/weis Bild.  
"Er ist nach links...aber scheiße wie groß ist das Ding ?" Es wirkte beinah so als wäre die Halle größer als das ganze Gebäude, aber unter Restlicht konnte sowas manchmal täuschen selbst mit ihren Systemen. Seite an Seite bewegten sie sich durch die Automatenreihen, verflogten den Weg des Videos nach ohne den Kontakt zur Schulter des anderen zu verlieren. Jedenfalls bis hinter ihnen gedämpfte Schritte auf den Teppich zu hören waren. Es war eine Gedankenschnelle Reaktion in der Seras herumwirbelte und ihr Gewehr in den Anschlag brachte auf ... die leere Halle. "Jay...ich glaub wir sind hier nicht allein...Jay ?"  
Sie hatten die Berührung zueinander verloren und für eine Sekunde auch den Blickkontakt. Als sich Seras wieder herumdrehte war Johnson einfach weg, selbst auf ihren HUD war sein Signal verschwunden. Stattdessen sah sie in der Ferne der Spielhalle das fahle leuchten, in ihrer Nachtsicht eher ein Leuchtfeuer, und auch wenn die ganze Halle keinen Strom mehr hatte lockte der Schriftzug der Arcade 'Polybius' bevor hinter ihr wieder die huschenden Schritte laut wurden. Doch als sie herumwirbelte sah sie wieder nichts...nur eine kleine Bewegung die hinter der nächsten Automatenreihe verschwand. Noch während sie hinterhereilte um in die, nun leere, Reihe zu zielen schaltete sie auf einen allgemeinen Kanal der GOC.  
"Das ist ein Notruf an alle verfügbaren Einheiten, Lieutenant Aterensis hier...ein Agent wird vermisst und bisher Unbekannte Wesen sind in meinen Umfeld. Benötige sofortige Unterstützung" und auch wenn ihr niemand antwortete würde ihr System die Nachricht immer wieder senden. Das vernünftigste wäre nun sich aus den Gebäude zurückzuziehen. Schritt für Schritt wich sie zurück, versuchte dabei ständig ihre gesamte Umgebung im Blick zu behalten die immer mehr von den huschenden Schritten erfüllt war. Immerhin kam die Eingangsreihe langsam näher, noch eine Abbiegung trennte sie von der Außenwelt.  
Doch als sie kurz davor war hörte sie wieder diese Schritte in der Reihe und im nächsten Moment auch hinter sich. Einen Schritt nach vorne machend drehte sie sich zugleich um, den Finger am Abzug, und legte den Zielpunkt auf die Gestallt die dort stand bevor sie erstarrte: Die rote Jacke des Jungen wirkte durch die Nachtsicht fast schwarz, die Jeans war grau genauso wie seine Haut. Ein wenig wirkte er als wäre er direkt aus den 80ern hergesprungen wären seine Augen nicht von denselben Leuchten erfüllt wie das Schild der Arcademaschine.  
"Scheiße...scheiße...scheiße" leise vor sich hin fluchend hielt sie den Teenager trotzdem im Visier. "Bleib genau da stehen Kleiner...dann passiert auch nichts" auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung hatte das er..._es _ auf sie hörte. Und tatsächlich machte er einen langsamen Schritt auf sie zu...und dann noch einen. Das war der Moment als sie den Abzug zweimal hintereinander durchzog, beide Geschosse schlugen in seinen Kopf ein ohne mehr als ein Loch zu hinterlassen während hinter ihm eine der Arcardes kurz funken sprühte als die Silbergeschosse ihren Bildschirm förmlich aufsprengten. Der Junge dagegen starrte sie nur an bevor er, ausgehend von den Löchern in seinen Kopf, zu grauen Staub zerbröselte der einfach verschwand als er am Boden aufschlug.  
Noch im selben Moment wirbelte Seras herum, lies die Vorsicht fahren, und _rannte_ direkt auf den Eingang zu. Doch als sie in die entsprechende Reihe einbog sah sie nur eine weitere lange Reihe Arcades und am Ende das leuchten der Polybius Maschine. Den saftigen Fluch auf ihren Lippen konnte sie gerade noch unterdrücken, denn um sie herum wurden die huschenden Bewegungen schon wieder laut. Noch während sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie das sie auf einmal mitten auf einer 'Kreuzung' der Halle stand. In jeder Richtung zogen sich die Maschinen entlang und zweigten alle paar Meter weiter ab. Aber auch wieder zielte sie auf ein Kind, diesmal ein Mädchen oder eher eine junge Frau in einen älteren, aber hübschen Kleid. Schwarz, mit weißen Punkten hatte sie es scheinbar gerade erst bekommen als sie verschwunden war. Im Hintergrund konnte Seras noch mehr Teenager sehen...auch den Jungen in der roten Jacke wieder. Doch diesmal hörte sie auch etwas, eine Stimme aus vielen Kehlen zusammen mit den etwas blechernen Geräusch alter Lautsprecher. "Lass uns spielen"  
Doch als sie wieder schießen wollte war das Mädchen einfach weg, genauso wie alle anderen Bewegungen. Sie waren nicht verschwunden, sie waren nicht weggerannt sondern einfach...weg. Dafür war das Glühen in der Ferne stärker geworden und inzwischen konnte sie schon auf drei oder vier Maschinen den Polybius Schriftzug lesen. Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis...an Ende jedes Ganges fanden sich die Polybius Maschinen. "Du willst mich...dann hol mich doch" Es war fast eher eine Trotzreaktion als sie auf eine davon anlegte und den Abzug durchzog. Als ihre Kugel im Bildschirm einschlug zersplitterte dieser nicht nur sondern es erklang auch ein so lautes Kreischen

das sich für diesen Moment tatsächlich ihr elektronischer Gehörschutz verabschiedete. Ein Kreischen aus dutzenden von Kehlen und mindestens ebensovielen Geräten zwang sie beinah auf die Knie während schlagartig immer mehr Arcades ansprangen und den, inzwischen, unangenehm vertrauten Schriftzug zeigten bis er schlieslich auf jeden Bildschirm um sie herum stand.  
"Du wirst spielen...du wirst spielen...du wirst spielen ! DU WIRST SPIELEN !"

Auch die Kinder waren wieder da, immer mehr...immer lauter wurden ihre Stimmen während das fahle Leuchten der Automaten ihren Blick wie eine Motte anzog. Es kostete sie schon ihre ganze Willenskraft einfach nur stehen zu bleiben. Jedenfalls bis sie feststellte das sie ihr Gewehr fallengelassen hatte, das nun an seinen Trageriemen baumelte.

"DU WIRST SPIELEN"

Nein das würde sie nicht...und dennoch wurde ihr klar das sie sich irgendwie zu einen der Automaten gedreht hatte. Oder hatte sich die Halle um sie herumgedreht ? In der Menge der Kinder die sie nun umgab erkannte sie auch auf einmal eine größere Person in schwarzer Körperpanzerung. Die Augen von einen fahlen Leuchten erhellt und das Gesicht beleuchtet wie von einen Bildschirm.

"DU WIRST SPIELEN"

"Nein" doch das drückte sie nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor während sie die Fäuste so fest ballte das ihre Handschuhe knirschten und sie spürte wie ihre Krallen, auch ohne ihren Willen aufgetaucht, in ihre Handflächen schnitten. Der Schmerz war aber fast wohltuend und half ihr sich zu konzentrieren.

"DU WIRST SPIELEN"

Jetzt war die Spielmaschine direkt vor ihr, das Logo blinkte fast und während sie darauf blickte veränderte sich die Anzeige darunter von Credit 0 zu einen Credit 1. Langsam streckten sich ihre Hände wieder. "Nein verdammt" mit jeden Quäntchen ihres Willens wollte sie nach ihrer Pistole greifen doch ihre Hände bewegten sich so langsam...und auf die Kontrollen der Maschine zu.

"DU WIRST SPIELEN"

Wieder brandeten die Stimmen gegen ihren Geist, lähmten ihn und übertönten fast die leise Stimme aus ihren Headset. "Wenn ihr mich hört...Köpfe runter. Puls kommt in 3...2...1". Der Schrei den sie hörte war laut genug das ihre Augen tränten und sie spürte wie ihre Zähne förmlich vibrierten. Doch gegen die Entladung konnte auch er nichts ausrichten. Der Elektromagnetische Impuls war stark genug das er sogar sichtbar war, vielleicht auch nur hier in der Halle, eine Verzerrung in der Luft die sich von der Decke ausbreitete. Eine Schockwelle die Reihenweise die Geräte ausschaltete und fast Zeitgleich zerbarsten die Oberlichter, die Halle wirkte auf einmal wieder deutlich kleiner, als 4 Zylinder hindruch krachten gefolgt von 8 Leuten an Seilen die so schnell herunterkamen das es eher schien das sie sich im freien Fall befanden und einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor sie aufkamen gingen auch die Solaris Granaten hoch die die Halle mit blendend hellen Licht erfüllten.  
Die leuchtenden Runen die einer der Männer in die Luft zeichnete, auch auf seinen Handschuhen fanden sich verschlungene Zeichen, waren wohl noch das letzte I-Tüpfelchen und während sie spürte wie der Griff um ihren Geist verschwand konnte Seras auch fühlen wie die Beine unter ihr nachgaben.


End file.
